Emmett's Girl
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: I'm using characters from 6teen the cartoon. Get over it. I suck at summarys so read the story. Then review please(:


Katie's POV:  
Hailey J. High School was starting today. And it was my sophomore year. Saying I was excited was an understatement! I turned sixteen over the summer and I could officially drive which was something I really loved! When I turn into the school my twin, Lucas, was non stop talking. He definitely missed his jocks. I slung my bag over my shoulder and passed the cheer leaders, the nerds, Goths, druggies, to my friends.  
Jen Masterson, Jonesy Garcia, Nikki Wong, Wyatt Williams, Jude Lizowski, and Cailtin Cooke. "Katie!" Jen and Caitlin squeal, tackling me.

(Katie is bold, Jen is italics, Jonesy is regular, Nikki is underlined, Wyatt is bold italics, Jude is italic underlined, and Caitlin is bold, italics, and underlined.)

"**Hola.**" I mutter, taking the coffee dear sweet Wyatt was handing to me, before jumping up on the hood of Jude's van.

"_**Did you hear? New kids! Three in our grade, and three below us.**_" Caitlin comments.

"_Who told you that?_"

"_**Tricia.**_"

"Oh yes, because Tricia is a reliable source." I snort.

Jude laughs, "_So Kate, everybody else has looked at our schedules, let us see yours._"

I scowl, but take my schedule and hand it to Jonesy, "Whoo! We have every class together!"

"**God, kill me now.**"

"Katie! You make me sad!"

I sip my coffee, with my eyebrow arched at him, "_**Jonesy, you act like that might actually upset her**_"

He pouts and looks at Nikki, "Oh God Jonesy, I might be your girlfriend but you can't always come crying to me."

I laugh and smirk at him, "**I win!**"

"Bleh, do you need a ride to work?"

"**Yesss, my brother's driving mine home because he's an idiot and totaled his.**"I hang my head in disgust.

"No cheer practice?"

"**Nah, since Matt and I broke up, I was like fuck it**."

"_Eh, that's a good reason_."

"**So Jude, see Starr**?"

He sighs,"_See the goths over there? That's her, with the bright green heels._"

"_Ick. I'm surprised Cait hasn't gone over and screamed at her for clashing her colors so badly_."

"_Do you guys think I should go goth? Too keep her interested I mean?_"

The six of us all let out groans of disagreement, but thankfully the bell rings, "**See you at lunch!**" I call, before Jonesu slings his arm around me casually and we walk to homeroom.

Emmett's POV:  
I watch the girl with the black ringlets, with white, pink, and blue running through it walk to a group of teenagers, drinking coffee and joking. "Hey, can you figure out who that girl is?" I nudge Edward.

He sighs, "Her name is Katie Geraldsons, and from what I picked up from the boy with blue hair they've been friends since birth. "

"She's really pretty."

"Don't even try because 1.) Rosalie will tear her apart even if you two aren't together anymore, and 2.) She dated the quarterback who's a jealous freak."

"Actually Em, try it. It'll work out." Alice winks.

The bell rings and we all take off for home room.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**  
Jonesy and I are sitting in the very back, throwing paper footballs at each other when this ginormous dude walks in. His hairs cut close to his head, sort of. It's brown and curly, his eyes are a gold color, and he's super pale but also very muscular. It works on him.

"Oh Hello...I'm sorry who are you?"

"Hello Mrs. Johnson, see my brothers and sisters and I all just moved to town and there wasn't enough room in the 'ABC's room for all of us, so the teacher sent me here. I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Oh, Hello Emmett...See that seat in front of the girl with the um... unique hair? Take the seat in front of her."

"Um Hi," He smiles. He has pretty cute dimples, I note.

"Bonjour," I laugh, right before a paper football hits my cheek and I fling it back, snagging him in the corner of the eye.

"Agh! I'm blind!"

"Go cry to someone who cares."

"Mrs. Johnson, can I go to the bathroom? Katie's making me feel sad on the inside!"

She sighs, "Go ahead Mr. Garcia."

"So um.. you don't like that guy?"

"Who? Jonesy? No way! He's one of my best friends." I smile.

"Oh, he seems nice. How long have you been friends?"

"He and I and all of our other friends' mothers' were all in the same Mommy to be class or whatever."

"Oh... Wow, so since birth. So, what's your name?"

"Katie Geraldson." I extend my hand and a chill goes through me when he shakes my hand.

"Jesus! You're freezing!"

'Oh.. I'm sorry.."

I laugh, "No biggie. So what's your schedule?"

"Here ya go."

"Hmm... everything but last period. You have to take gym!" I tease.

"Oh? And why don't you?"

"You're only required to take one year of gym, and I took mine last year." I smirk victoriously.

"So what do you do for fun in a town like this?"

"Depends on how you view fun. There is the football team, soccer team, basketball team, golf team, baton club, cooking club, agriculture club, band, future crime fighters of America, or FCFOA, book club, and...I think, oh no there's volleyball team. Or student council. And sewing club. However, I work at the mall with my friends."

"That's gotta be fun. Where do you work?"

"A book, music, movie, and coffe shop, called 'Blend It.'"

"Sounds fun?"

"Sorta."

"And your friend?"

"Unemployed at the moment. There's nine hundred stores there and he's been fired from about two hundred. I think his goal is to work in all of them by the time we've graduated."

"Actually, eight hundred ninety-nine. Stick It! has been closed."

"No way! How did Jude take it?"

"He freaked man! He was like no! Not my baby! It took all of us to pry him off the register."

"Why'd they close it?"

"Unsanitary."

"Hah! Shocker!"

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**  
This Katie and her friend Jonesy are definitely something else. Katie was sarcastic and brutal, and he was.. mentally unstable in my opinion. But it was obvious they had a thing for each other, but he was dating another friend of theirs, Nikki. I only hopped it would stay this way, because I don't think I could forget someone like this girl.


End file.
